justice_2033fandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard Snart (Earth 1)
History Leonard Snart, also known as the thief Captain Cold, is the on-again off-again leader of the Rogues, making him an enemy of the Flash. Origin Leonard Snart experienced a rough childhood. His mother died when he was a child, forcing him and his younger sister Lisa to be raised alone by their father, who had not taken his wife's death well and resorted to alcoholism and physical abuse. Leonard's only refuge, he would find, was when his nurturing grandfather would sometimes invite Leonard and his sister to visit him at the ice factory where he worked; Leonard grew up to cherish the cold atmosphere as a symbol of his escape from abuse. Into adulthood, Leonard, a bright mind, decided instead to pursue a life of crime and thievery. Though Lisa was an ice skating prodigy, Leonard's protective attitude of her and Lisa's appreciative acceptance lead her to give up her dream and instead follow her brother down a darker path. Stealing a Cold Gun to use for his schemes in Central City, Snart developed the alias "Captain Cold" when he was forced to fight the city's newest hero - the Flash. As a survival technique, Snart and his sister "Golden Glider" teamed up with some other members of the Flash's rogues gallery, thus forming the adequately named team - the Rogues. Gaining Powers While leading the Rogues, Leonard grew increasingly frustrated that their high-tech weaponry was not enough to prevent the Flash from thwarting their every attempt at crime. After a failed robbery, Leonard angrily pinned the blame on the Trickster and fired him from the team; his frustration and guilt over the issue drove him to drinking. After a sloppy attempt at a robbery from which the other Rogues had to save him, Leonard received an invitation from Dr. Darwin Elias that would make him powerful enough to stop the Flash in his tracks. The Rogues placed their themed weapons into Elias' genome recoding device, and fused their DNA with the weapons. While Leonard was imbued with the power of Cryokinesis, his sister was not so lucky. She was separated from her body into an astral form. Her real body was left comatose, and afflicted with a malignant brain tumor. Naturally, Leonard blamed himself - as did Lisa's boyfriend Sam, who was trapped within the Mirror World as a result of the experiment. They decided, then, to disband the team. After the Flash caused an EMP blast that rendered the Gem Cities without power, Leonard learned that the hospital caring for Lisa would not have enough reserve energy to power the laser that could save her from her cancer. Seeking revenge against the Flash, Leonard decided to eschew the Rogues' rules and kill him. Hoping to get the Flash's attention, Captain Cold froze the river between the Gem Cities. Leonard learned that his powers backfired if he got wet and inadvertently encased himself in ice, from which the Flash extracted him. When he learned of the reason for Captain Cold's attack, the Flash promised to do all he could to help. The hero created a battery powered by Speed Force energy to power the laser, saving Lisa's life. Rogues Revolution Despite her brother's efforts, Lisa was not as grateful as Leonard had expected and went behind his back to reunite the Rogues as their new leader. They boxed him out of a tried heist and, in anger, Captain Cold turned to the Flash for help in fighting the new Rogues. However, once Leonard came face to face with his sister again, he turned on the Flash and rejoined the Rogues, just in time to witness the beginning of a gorilla invasion. Realizing that an invasion of war-like, talking gorillas was not their forté, Captain Cold woke the Flash from unconsciousness and admitted that despite having only just double-crossed him, the Rogues would have to ally with the Flash to keep their city safe. While the Flash sought out the leader of the gorillas, the Rogues turned to saving civilians from gorilla pillagers. Despite bickering between Leonard and Lisa as to who the real leader of the Rogues was, they formed a plan to send the attacking gorillas and their buses into the Mirror World.Unbeknownst to them, that plan resulted in the creation of the Reverse-Flash. Once the Flash had defeated Grodd, the Rogues returned the civilians to their homes. Rogues Rebellion After yet another heist was thwarted, the Rogues, in frustration, revealed to Cold that none of them had ever forgiven him for forcing their powers on them, and he decided that he would once again disband the Rogues. Again, drunkenly attempting to commit the same robbery that they had failed to complete earlier, the Rogues returned to prevent Leonard from getting caught, and Cold finally admitted his guilt and apologized to them. With the team united again, Leonard decided they should break the Trickster out of prison, believing in the theory that "once a Rogue, always a Rogue". However, when they arrived at Iron Heights, the prison was opened up by a mysterious speedster who proclaimed that the Justice League was dead and that villains now ruled the Earth. With their city practically destroyed by the return of the gorillas, Leonard's main concern was for the safety of his sister. After freeing the police force, the Rogues decided they didn't want to be involved in the new world of villainy and actively opposed the Syndicate and the Secret Society. Gaining the attention of the Syndicate member Deathstorm for his insubordination, Captain Cold was caught by the monster and had his DNA re-encoded, stripping away his powers. Dragged into the Mirror World by Mirror Master just in time to save him, Cold landed in Metropolis, separated from the rest of the Rogues. Quickly rebuilding his original Cold Gun from memory, Cold joined forces with Lex Luthor, who shared the same goal of undermining the Crime Syndicate's invasion. With a coalition of other villains rebelling against the Crime Syndicate's new anarchic law, Cold and the "Injustice League" sought to regain control of their world and bring back the Justice League. When cornered by Johnny Quick during the final gambit on the Syndicate, Cold surprised the speedster by shooting him in the leg, freezing his leg to absolute zero and destroying it. Once the rest of the Syndicate was defeated, the Justice League returned, and Captain Cold and the Injustice League were celebrated as the heroes they were. Rebirth Having grown bored of his time at LexCorp, Snart returned to leading the Rogues in Central City. When a warrant went out for the Flash's arrest due to a plan orchestrated by the Riddler, Cold and the Rogues jumped at the opportunity to beat their arch-nemesis at his own game and arrested him. However, as Nygma's plan developed and threatened all of Central City, the Rogues turnedcoat and fought side-by-side with the Flash yet again to save the city from the Riddler's threat of terror. After their victory, Cold and the Rogues went into hiding for weeks as Snart planned what he thought would be one last heist. With upgraded costumes, the Rogues seemingly perfectly planned every move the Flash would make and, by splitting up and using their skills to rob multiple locations, seemingly got away. However, due to Heat Wave's arrogance in fighting the Flash and diverting from Cold's perfect plan, the hero intercepted their getaway boat. Even with an upgraded Black Hole Cold Gun, Captain Cold and the Rogues were still defeated by the Flash and sent to Iron Heights. Not long after being sent to prison, the Rogues secretly set up criminal operations within Iron Heights and became kingpins within the system. For weeks, they ran an empire under the noses of both the Flash and the warden Gregory Wolfe until their own Rogue members - Turbine - expressed a desire for reformation and threatened to rat them out. Not wanting to put the empire at risk, Cold snapped Turbine's neck and framed Trickster. However, thanks to the Flash's detective skills, the hero uncovered the operation and exposed Cold as the killer, getting him transferred to Belle Reve. Justice 2033 The Rogues remained mostly under the radar after Brother Eye gained sentience, not wishing to be caught and executed. Despite this, they did have run-ins with the first and second Flash. Over this time, the roster made various changes, but Cold was often in a leadership position. In 2033, the team attempted to hijack a shipment of EYE weaponry that was traveling through Central City. The vehicle was stopped by Weather Wizard and Heat Wave, short circuiting and melting the mechanisms. The protective EYE Sentries began to overwhelm the criminals and, during their escape, Weather Wizard was killed. Weeks later, Len discovered that his sister's condition was worsening as her projection faded. After several tests at the hospital she laid comatose in, Snart found out that further use of her powers had caused increased mental degradation. In short: Lisa Snart was dying. Brother Eye found this out, as he had been keeping an eye on Lisa. He tracked Leonard to the Rogues hideout and arranged a deal: Eye would save Lisa's life if the Rogues would work for him, doing whatever he said. Desperate, Cold agreed. The Rogues' first job for Brother Eye was to break into a steal certain pieces of data from the Keystone Property Bank in Keystone City. Before they could move, Cold needed to recruit some help. He tracked down and gathered Shrapnel and Tar Pit for the job. The robbery went well up until the arrival of the Flash. The Rogues managed to escape after a brief fight, though Shrapnel was left behind and was thrown into Iron Heights. Realizing the strange behavior from Snart, the Flashes searched and investigated their leads to the Rogues. These leads brought them to Lisa Snart, just as Brother Eye arrived. Snart had planned on being betrayed by Brother Eye, so the Rogues were ready for a battle. The speedsters gave their support and helped the Rogues get Lisa to S.T.A.R. Labs, where they would get help from Caitlin Snow. Brother Eye continued the chase and, in order to get through the Rogues, Flashes, Vibe, and Frost, activated OMAC Prime. Cold and Mirror Master protected Lisa as the others fought Eye. Just before she died, Lisa woke up and said final words to them both. With Lisa dead, the Rogues escaped via the Mirror World. Days later, Len and the Rogues had a funeral near their new hideout in Keystone City. Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) * Genius Level Intellect ** Leadership: He is a natural leader and has lead the Rogues through countless years of criminality. ** Mechanical Engineering: Snart is capable of fabricating a weaponized cold-engine. He stole the original engine and its plans and took two months taking it apart and putting it back together again until he could do it with his eyes closed. He is able to rebuild his Freeze Gun in under 32 minutes with items from a common appliance store. ** Tactical Analysis: He also has a very tactical mind, and his own personal sense of honor. * Marksmanship * Thievery Paraphernalia Equipment * Captain Cold's Snow Goggles: Minimize the flashes of energy given off by his guns within his field of vision. * Captain Cold Suit II * Captain Cold Suit I (formerly) Weapons * Cold Gun: Captain Cold's standard weapon is a gun that slows the atoms of the target to a halt, causing them to not simply become extremely cold but freeze near dead in their tracks while in motion, rather than actually shooting ice and freezing the target directly. Cold was temporarily fused with his weapon, giving him the power of ice manipulatrion, but lost his powers when Deathstorm ripped them from his DNA. Snart returned to using his Cold Gun soon after. Trivia * Len Snart was born in 1987. See Also * Suicide Squad * Justice 2033 Vol 1 9 Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Flash Villains Category:Rogues Gallery Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains Members Category:Injustice League Members Category:Justice League Members Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:LuthorCorp Members